


Five Times Daniel Wanted To Tell Jack He Loved Him, But Didn't

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had so many damn chances…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Daniel Wanted To Tell Jack He Loved Him, But Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things.

**One**

As soon as their lips part. Looking into Jack's eyes and seeing that love reflected back.

**Two**

As his lips trail across Jack's collarbone, grazing a little with his teeth, tasting Jack's skin.

**Three**

As he skims his hands under Jack's shirt, pulling it up and gently over his head while Jack remains passive, letting Daniel do as he pleases.

**Four**

As he kisses Jack's belly, murmuring soft endearments against the trail of hairs which make Jack ticklish and he moves against Daniel's lips.

**Five**

As he's kneeling in front of Jack, inhaling his musky scent, hands on Jack's glutes, thumbs resting in the hollows of Jack's hips... but by then his mouth is too full.


End file.
